


Try the Bear Claws

by coffeebuddha



Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Bakery, First Meetings, Friendship, Gen, M/M, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-16
Updated: 2013-04-16
Packaged: 2017-12-08 16:39:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/763613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coffeebuddha/pseuds/coffeebuddha
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"You do not order for me. Not after that fiasco in Japan. Remember that? That is why you never get to order for me anymore, because you've proven you can't be trusted." Nathan laughs again and Harold wonders if he's still juvenile enough at heart to step on his foot or add his email address to a Kenny Chesney mailing list.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Try the Bear Claws

**Author's Note:**

  * For [aqua_eyes](https://archiveofourown.org/users/aqua_eyes/gifts).



"This isn't your usual kind of place," Harold says and pivots on his heel to get a better look around. The storefront is obsessively, almost militaristically neat, with spotless tables and not a speck of dust in sight, but no amount of spit shine could hide how shabby the probably rummage sale furniture is or the rough spots where the floor has obviously been patched.

"Now Harold," Nathan says admonishingly as he steers Harold toward the queue. "Exceptional things don't always come in the most attractive packages. I should think you would know that better than most.”

Harold elbows him in the side for the slight, but he smiles despite himself when Nathan laughs. "The only thing I don't know is how you have ever managed to charm anyone."

"What can I get you," the boy behind the counter--Darren, his name tag says--asks. He looks bored, like this is the last place he wants to be right now, and he just blinks how utterly unimpressed he is when Nathan turns his megawatt smile on him. Harold likes him immediately for it and mentally earmarks one of the tens in his wallet for the tip jar.

"I'll have coffee and an apricot danish, and he'll have a green tea and one of your delicious bear claws," Nathan says.

"He is not ordering for me," Harold tells Darren, then for good measure tells Nathan, "You do _not_ order for me. Not after that fiasco in Japan. Remember that? That is why you never get to order for me anymore, because you've proven you can't be trusted." Nathan laughs again and Harold wonders if he's still juvenile enough at heart to step on his foot or add his email address to a Kenny Chesney mailing list. Harold glares at him for good measure, then turns back to Darren. "I'll have the green tea, but not a bear claw. Make mine a bran muffin."

"Sorry, man, we don't have any bran muffins." Darren's attention is mostly fixed on a corner table where a couple of pretty girls are sitting and he in no way actually sounds like he's even the least bit sorry.

"No bran muffins," Harold asks. He can feel his eyebrows climbing up toward his hairline and Nathan shaking with amusement beside him. "What kind of bakery doesn't carry bran muffins?"

"The kind that never sold them when they did make them," a new voice says. Harold looks up at the man who's standing in the doorway that leads back to the kitchen and sucks in a sharp breath. He's flour all the way up to his elbows, there are suspicious looking stains covering his apron, and Harold can't tell if his hair is starting to go grey or if there's yet more flour caught in it; he's also stupidly, mouth wateringly attractive. He smiles and Harold stumbles without actually moving his feet. "Your friend was right to order you a bear claw, though. They came out especially delicious today."

"Okay," Harold tells Darren faintly, his eyes still locked with the baker's. "I'll have a bear claw."


End file.
